Deceitful Beginnings
Despite his recent joining of BEHEMOTH, Ryan returned to school to keep up the appearance of a completely normal human. He also used his History classes to learn more about the two Gates and the meteor showers that signaled their arrival. He also had to plot a way to avoid the CIA now. He collected his books at his locker and began to head towards his first class. Ryan sat down in his seat just as the bell rang. All the students got settled as the teacher began. Class started as usual, with the teacher droning on about some monotonous topic, but a few minutes into the lesson a knock came at the door. Everyone looked to the door and when the teacher saw it was the school's vice-principal, he set down his chalk and step out of the room, closing the door behind him. As soon as the door clicked shut, the students errupted in gossip. They quickly spread a flurry of theories amongst themselves but just as quickly the students fell silent again as their teacher stepped back into the room with a young girl following him. "Class," he began, "I'd like to introduce you to a new transfer student, Ashley Cooper," as he gestured towards her. All the students took notice of this new girl, she had light blond hair up pinned close to her head, steel blue eyes, and wore a simple blouse with a long skirt. The teacher continued, "She come all the way from British Columbia, Canada. Now I want you all to be kind to her and not to give her a hard time on her first day." The teacher scanned the room and then, spotting an empty seat in front of Ryan, suggested that she sit there. Ashley shyly made her way over to the desk and sat down quietly. Ryan was staring intently down at his desk. In two days he'd be leaving for California to hunt down Heaven's Gate. "I wonder if I'll encounter the Black Reaper on this trip..." he thought silently to himself. As he was thinking, he noticed out of the corner of his eye the new girl was turned around and facing him. In a soft tone the new girl asked him, "Umm, excuse me ... um I was wondering if I could share your text book with you. You see I haven't gotten my text books yet and I'm already so far behind just from the transfer to a school in a different country and it's the middle of the school year ..." getting more and more stressed with every word, she almost seemed as if she were about to cry. Ryan smiled at her and picked up his textbook, handing it to her, "It's no big deal. You're new here so the least I can do is help you out." he said. Ashley's face immediately brightened and with a warm smile she took the book from him and said, "Oh, thank you so much!" Ryan blushed and scratched the back of his head, "Heh, no problem." he said, seeming shy. "What's up with me? Contractors aren't suppose to feel like this....yet, she's really pretty.." he thought to himself. The class continued with the two of them sharing a single text book. When the bell rang, Ashley handed the book back to Ryan, "Thanks again for letting me share your book!" she said cheerfully. Ryan took the book back slowly, "Anytime.." he replied softly, and then just before she could turn to leave, he stopped her, "You know, since you're new here I should probably show you around." "Wow, really? That would be so great," she said beaming. Nightfall 2 guards stood side by side as the big boss gathered with the guards of their organized crime group. They all stood over a big round desk and glared down at the pictures scattered over the desk. Various shots of the Gunman. Though they were vague and no-one knew who he really was, they seeked to recruit him. The big boss said, "That's it, huh?" Everyone turned to him. He smiled, "I know where to find this boy." They all stared at him with excitement but something stopped their gaze. One of the guards suddenly had a large gash in his back. As the blood leaked out of his back, they all screamed. Something else did too. They heard a loud howl in the distance, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" One of the guards cocked his gun and shouted, "Damn! It's a Contractor!!" He and the rest of the guards ran outside to the man standing several yards away from the house. He stared at the men who loaded their guns and aimed at him. The man stood with one hand in his pocket and spoke in Italian, "Gettate le armi e piangere." His eyes shined bright red and a blue outline covered his body. The men fired their shots at the Contractor. Suddenly, the air shifted and all of the shots missed him by an inch. The men gasped as the Contractor laughed, "Heh. Non si può battere un Contractor." Before the men grabbed their guns and before they could fire, their throats were all sliced. As the men fell dead, the Contractor, looked up into the sky, "Nessuno di voi potrà mai capire." The big boss' eyes grew wide. Two other guards gasped as the man kicked down the front door and walked inside. The guards shook as they slowly raised their guns to the man. The Contractor said with no emotion, "Morirai se si pensa tirando il grilletto." The guards looked at each other than back at the man. The Contractor sighed in annoyance and repeated in English, "You will die if you think about pulling the trigger." The two guards immediantly dropped their guns and ran away. The man moved in on the cowering big boss. He said, "Dimmi dove l'uomo armato è. Tell me where the Gunman is." The big boss' eyes lit up with fear, "Y-You're a Contractor!!" The Contractor stared down at him, "You are right. My name is Savillo. My power is turning any current of air wider, faster or sharper. My obseisance is simple. To howl like a wolf. I always howl to alert my prey before their death." The big boss' mouth grew wide in fear. Savillo continued, "I won't kill you as long as you tell me where he is." The big boss told him the rest. Back at school Category:Ten Tailed Fox Category:Haruko-chan Category:Roleplays Category:Site-Wide Continuality